Value
by maan
Summary: Leon learns to apriciate a very special agent. in the same universe as my last story "just teasing " but a stand alone


Leon

eliot/tony

* * *

Leon

eliot/tony

Leon was in a foul mood. His son obviously realized it because he kept his mouth shut and kept his eyes on his video game.

Leon knew it was not fair of him but Shirley had called him out of an important meeting, ordering him to drive James to his basketball practice.

In all fairness, the only one he could really blame was himself. Shirley had complained about a funny noise her car was making. He had promised to take a look at it...and hadn't. Now her car was in the repair shop, and he was playing chauffer for his son.

Finally, he pulled up to the YMCA parking lot.

Honestly, this was another thing Leon was angry about. He did not like the idea of his children coming to this somewhat battered, lower class athletic center to play basketball. But Shirley had insisted that their children needed to see more than their white picket fence neighborhood and private school.

In her defense, James seemed to like it here and hero-worshipped his coach. When he returned from practice or a game all of his sentences seemed to start with "Big D this and Big D that."

Vance parked the car and tookt Jimmy's gym bag out of the trunk. "Ready? "

His son nodded eagerly

He moved his laptop underneath his right arm, slung the bag over his right shoulder and guided his son to the entrance.

Inside James left for the locker room and Leon looked around. It looked shabby but not as bad as he had expected. He entered the hall and found himself a secluded spot in which he could look at the kids but no one could see his screen.

He sat down and powered up his laptop.

Soon James and other boys his age appeared on the court and the tall man who had been making a course with pylons ordered them to run a couple of laps to get warmed up.

Some of them looked like little delinquents Vance mused. One of them even sported a tattoo on his upper arm. A 12 year old with a tattoo. What was the world coming to?

The tall coach with the face covering black baseball cap seemed to have them firmly in hand though. The kids moved like a well trained platoon.

Relieved Vance concentrated on his work and the hour flew by.

When he looked up again he saw the kids leaving the court while the coach took care of the equipment.

He sighed and saved his files. As he powered down his laptop he was startled by a voice calling him by his title

"Director?"

He looked up, startled and found himself staring directly into the baffled face of one special agent Tony DiNozzo.

"DiNozzo, what the hell are you doing....." He trailed off as he noticed the net of balls in DiNozzo's hands. "Ah, Big D, of course ."

Tony shrugged, looking mildly embarrassed. "Yeah, the kids came up with it. So I'm guessing one of the kids is yours? Jimmy?"

"James." Vance corrected him.

DiNozzo stiffened and then nodded. "Nice kid, real team player."

Leon thought he heard a hidden meaning in the words but couldn't quite work out what it was.

An awkward silence was beginning to form, when out of the blue, the large Hispanic kid with the tattoo walked up to DiNozzo.

"Coach, coach, I've got something for you."

Tony turned and smiled. "It had better begin with a B. "

The boy grinned and blushed. "Better."

A wad of paper was pushed in DiNozzo's face. Vance couldn't see what was on it but it made Tony laugh out loud.

He slapped the kid on the back and ruffled his hair. "Hernandez, you just made my day. How did your teacher react?"

"Flabbergasted."

Tony laughed again. "Ow, pulling out the big words there. Pretty soon I won't be able to understand you anymore."

He turned towards Vance. "See you tomorrow, Director. I have some pizza to buy."

part 2

Vance said goodbye to the SecNav and hung up the phone.

Seven days after their last undercover op, and he still felt a bit shell shocked.

He opened a drawer and pulled out the square, blue box. He looked at it, still surprised that he was going to present a medal to an agent whom he had barely tolerated up to last week. And the improvement in his opinion hadn't had anything to do with his merits as an agent but with his extracurricular activities.

It would have been impossible to explain to James that he had fired his much revered coach.

But a week ago, his world had been turned upside down. The op had gone to hell 12 hours in, but somehow DiNozzo had managed to keep his cover intact long enough to get the arms dealers, save the hostages and warn his team.

The only casualty had been agent DiNozzo himself. Which wasn't so much of a miracle due to extreme bravery and resourcefulness on the agent's part.

As he was about to pick up the phone again to call the hospital for an update on agent DiNozzo's condition, the door of his office was slammed open and a very angry looking Gibbs strode in.

"What did you do, Leon?"

"Pardon me?"

""DiNozzo signed out AMA."

"What the hell?"

"You tell me! Apparently, he told the hospital staff his director would approve."

Vance was stunned for a moment, his toothpick fell on his desk. Then he shook his head.

"The date?"

"What!! "

"The date, Gibbs! What's today's date?"

"The 24th."

"Follow me." Vance snapped and put on his jacket while practically running out of his office towards the car park.

"Where are we going, Leon?" Gibbs shouted over the roar of the engine, while clutching tightly to the oh-shit handle.. Leon's driving style reminded him a lot of himself.

"You'll see." Leon replied, secretly enjoying the fact that he knew something Gibbs didn't.

He was worried though. DiNozzo had lost a lot of blood due to three stab wounds. How had he managed to get himself out of the hospital without aggravating his injuries?

He pulled into the parking lot and burst out of his car, followed closely by Gibbs.

As he entered the hall he noticed a big crowd. It wasn't every year a team from this neighborhood managed to get to the regional finals.

He sighed in relief when he saw agent DiNozzo standing in front of his team. He looked pale and sweaty and had to keep himself upright by leaning on a short, longhaired guy next to him but he was grinning. A horn sounded and one by one the players high fived DiNozzo and made their way on to the court.

He turned and looked at Gibbs.

"Better get yourself a seat, Gibbs. I don't think we will be able to pry him away from here until after the game is played."

Gibbs pulled him back by his upper arm and demanded, "Explain!!!!"

"They're his team." Leon said, pointing toward to the white clad kids. "He's been coaching them for over two years now."

"Why do you know this?"

Was that a hint of jealousy or just plain anger?

"My son is on the team."

Without further conversation, Leon found a place next to his wife sat down to enjoy watching his son play.


End file.
